La propuesta
by Viride Vates
Summary: Él sabía quién era la persona con la que quería entrar al Gran Salón en el Baile de Navidad, solo había un pequeño problema: decírselo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad exclusiva de J. K. Rowling. Este fic es mi aporte delirante a esta comunidad sin fines de lucro.

 **Este Fic participa en el reto "La magia de Julio" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas".**

* * *

Apura el paso como nunca, el corazón le late desbocado en el pecho y las piernas comienzan a dolerle. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo lejos que se encontraban los invernaderos del castillo, pero ahora había algo importante en juego.

Hacía diez minutos se hallaba muy tranquilo charlando con la profesora Sprout sobre lo mucho que le gustaría poder llegar a estudiar algo relacionado con la Herbología cuando terminara sus estudios en Hogwarts y ella muy emocionada había comenzado a llenarlo de recomendaciones de libros que podría sacar de la biblioteca para así estar seguro que sí era el camino que quería seguir, cuando de pronto entraron en tropel los alumnos de Hufflepuff de su mismo año y tuvo que dar por terminada su conversación.

Entre la multitud logró divisar a una muchacha rubia que cuando lo vio se sonrojó ligeramente y comenzó a acercarse tímidamente a él.

\- Hola Neville, hacía mucho no te veía ¿qué haces aquí? – lo saludó Hannah.

\- Hola Hannah, lo siento, he estado un poco ocupado estos días. Mi abuela ya comenzó a preguntarme qué tengo pensado hacer cuando termine mis estudios, claro que sin dejar de recordarme que no espera que pueda llegar a ser un gran Auror como lo fueron mis padres – dijo y no pudo evitar sentirse muy avergonzado de si mismo.

\- Oh, Neville… - comenzó a acariciarle el brazo – No digas eso, sabes que tu abuela no tiene razón, tú puedes ser todo lo que te propongas, eres un muchacho muy bueno y valiente y… - dejó la frase sin terminar y volvió a sonrojarse.

\- Sé que no es así, mi abuela tiene razón, pero gracias por pensar lo contrario – esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

\- ¿Sabías que ya anunciaron que se hará el Baile de Navidad por el Torneo de los Tres Magos? ¿Tienes pensado con quién vas a…

Pero Neville ya corría dirigiéndose a la entrada de los invernaderos. El Baile de Navidad. Era la oportunidad que estaba buscando desde hacía meses, su oportunidad de por fin invitar a salir a la chica que le gustaba desde que comenzó Hogwarts a los once años, pero debía apresurarse porque estaba seguro de que Ron o Harry le pedirían que fuera con alguno de ellos. Neville estaba demasiado nervioso, no se sentía capaz de competir con ellos dos que eran sus mejores amigos desde siempre, pero quizás ellos quisieran invitar a alguien más y así Hermione estaría libre y…

Cuando por fin divisó su melena castaña saliendo de la Sala Común acompañada por sus dos amigos, se paralizó. Toda la decisión y adrenalina que recorrían su cuerpo hacía unos segundos antes parecieron esfumarse dejándolo solo parado frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda lleno de temores e inseguridades. No iba a funcionar, él no era valiente como Harry o gracioso como Ron, no tenía la asquerosa seguridad de Malfoy ni el carisma de Zabini, no era inteligente como Ernie Macmillan, ni era atrevido como Dean. En definitiva, no tenía cualidades, nada que lo hiciera destacar como el resto de sus compañeros. Lo único que parecía llamar la atención de Hermione era los desastres que ocasionaba en las clases de Pociones. Suspiró decepcionado mientras la veía alejarse por el pasillo. Deseaba tanto ser como el resto, tener muchos amigos, invitar a salir a alguien, tener calificaciones normales…

\- Neville, ¿qué haces ahí parado? – Harry se acercó a él mirándolo extrañado.

\- Oh, hola Harry. Estaba pensando, nada importante.

\- ¿En el Baile de Navidad? Lo sé, es difícil ¿Tú con quién tienes pensado ir?

\- Yo n-no lo sé… Tal vez no asista – dijo agachando la cabeza.

\- Oye ¡claro que no! Debes ir, será divertido y me gustaría verte ahí – Neville sonrió agradecido frente a la perspectiva de que alguien quisiera pasar el tiempo con él.

\- ¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Con quién irás? – le preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

\- Pues, no lo sé aún, pero me encantaría ir con Cho – dijo mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Pues adelante, invítala! – no pudo contener la emoción que volvía a sentir.

\- Claro, lo haré. Gracias Neville, ¡adiós! – y entró emocionado a la Sala Común.

El día siguiente lo encontró de un inusual buen humor. Había pasado toda la noche pensando en qué debía hacer para proponerle a Hermione ser su cita, había imaginado los peores escenarios posibles (entre ellos que la castaña lo humillara delante de todo el colegio o que le dijera que no y luego se riera de él cada vez que lo cruzara) pero prefería no pensar en ello y empezó a visualizarse entrando en el Gran Comedor del brazo de su eterna enamorada.

Ese día fue el último en despertarse para desayunar así que se vistió a toda velocidad y bajó las escaleras. Una vez que entró en el Comedor apresuró el paso para sentarse lo más cerca posible de ella. Ron parecía estar a punto de atragantarse con un bollo de pan de tan rápido que lo comía, Harry hablaba muy entretenidamente con Ginny y Hermione leía El Profeta.

\- Hola chicos – saludó mientras se sentaba entre Hermione y Seamus Finnigan que platicaba alegremente con su amigo Dean.

\- Hola Neville – saludaron sus amigos al unísono.

\- ¿Tú qué crees, Neville? Estoy diciéndole a Harry que las hermanas Patil parecen estar muy interesadas en él y Ron últimamente, yo creo que es porque quieren que las inviten al baile – dijo Ginny mientras reía.

\- Pues… tal vez sí sea eso, no lo sé – dijo sintiéndose abochornado.

\- Claro que tengo razón, Ron y tú deberían pensarlo, Harry.

\- No lo creo, no es la chica que tengo en mente invitar – y su mirada recorrió la mesa de Ravenclaw, lo cual pareció molestar un poco a Ginny.

\- ¿Tú con quién iras, Neville? – su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

\- No tengo nadie con quien ir aún, y t… - la comida de la mesa desapareció de pronto y los alumnos sabían que era hora de la primera clase del día.

\- Apúrense, debemos correr a las mazmorras o Snape nos quitará puntos - dijo la muchacha, levantándose rápidamente.

Otro momento desperdiciado, la suerte parecía nunca estar de su lado. Se levantó algo decepcionado y se dirigió con sus amigos hacia la clase de Pociones. En el camino se encontró con Hannah Abbot que también se dirigía al mismo lugar, puesto que compartía clase ese día.

\- ¡Hola Neville! ¿Puedo sentarme contigo hoy? – preguntó ella.

\- C-claro.

Cuando entraron en el aula fueron hacia uno de los pupitres desocupados y se sentaron juntos. Era una situación un poco extraña, pero no le desagradaba del todo. Hannah era una buena amiga, siempre era muy amable con él y cada vez que lo veía se acercaba a saludarlo, también hasta había sido su tutora en algunas ocasiones cuando Neville se veía acorralado por los ensayos y exámenes.

\- Neville, quería preguntarte… - comenzó la muchacha.

\- Hannah – la interrumpió él – Oh, lo siento, no quería interrumpirte, continúa.

\- No, dime tú primero, está bien – lo alentó con una sonrisa.

\- Estaba pensando, eres una gran amiga ¿sabes? Y confío en ti, por lo que quería contarte… me gusta Hermione. Oh dios, que bien se siente decirlo en voz alta después de tanto tiempo. No pensé que me sentiría lo suficientemente valiente como para decirlo, pero ya está lo dije.

De pronto Neville se sintió con renovadas fuerzas y comenzó a contarle a Hannah todo lo que llevaba sintiendo desde aquel día en el que Hermione se ofreció a ayudarlo a buscar a Trevor en el Expreso de Hogwarts.

\- El punto es que… quisiera tu ayuda para invitarla al Baile de Navidad, ¿lo harías?

Hasta ese momento no había notado lo callada que se encontraba Hannah desde que comenzó su relato, la observó detenidamente. La muchacha se encontraba con la mirada dirigida hacia el frente de la clase y mantenía la pluma fuertemente presionada en su mano derecha.

\- ¿H-Hannah? – la llamó tímidamente - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Eso pareció sacarla de su ensimismamiento porque de pronto volteó la mirada y clavó sus ojos marrones en los de él.

\- Te ayudaré si es lo que quieres.

\- Gracias – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – Oye, por cierto, no me dijiste qué era lo que querías preguntarme.

\- No es nada en realidad, solo quería saber si… si deseabas jugar al Snap Explosivo con Justin, Ernie y conmigo luego de clases, pero probablemente solo me dirija a la Sala Común – le espetó antes de que pudiera contestar.

El resto de la clase transcurrió en silencio, incluso más silencio de lo habitual, tan así que ella ni siquiera lo animó cuando echó a perder la poción que tenían que preparar ese día o cuando Snape se desquitó con él y le quitó 15 puntos a Gryffindor.

Con el pasar de los días se volvió mucho más apegado a Hannah, a veces hasta pasaban horas hablando en la biblioteca antes de que Madame Pince los echara. Cuando por fin llegó el momento de declararse, Neville se encontraba más nervioso que nunca, pero se dirigió con paso decidido hacia su objetivo. Ella caminaba sola en dirección a una de las hayas del jardín, pero lo que el Gryffindor pensó que era una oportunidad se había convertido en una pesadilla. Hermione no se encontraba sola, Viktor Krum la besaba.

Una vez más la suerte le daba la espalda, una vez más la vida se le reía en la cara, una vez más Neville Longbottom era un títere miserable del destino.


End file.
